


mode of ... [ unilateral ]

by RenTDankworth



Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Erogurotober, Erogurotober2019, Español | Spanish, Ficlet, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, unilateral feelings, unilateral love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: El dolor que ambos sienten al respirar y compartir besos que carecen de otro sentimiento diferente al amor hace crecer las raíces que se arraigan en su pecho.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564330
Kudos: 4





	mode of ... [ unilateral ]

El dolor que ambos sienten al respirar y compartir besos que carecen de otro sentimiento diferente al amor hace crecer las raíces que se arraigan en su pecho.

La boca de Tsukishima tiene un asqueroso sabor a flores y sangre seca. La de Kageyama solo tiene un sabor a flores que intenta disfrazar con leche de cartón y arroz.

Ambos experimentan un amor no correspondido a su forma tan enferma y dolorosa. Kei en varias ocasiones ha terminado vomitando las flores con sangre sobre el pálido rostro de Tobio, y Kageyama ha terminado por aceptar que ese también será su destino en cuestión de unos meses.

.

Los dos, a pesar de que han logrado esconder casi a la perfección su enfermedad. Su amor que les terminará matando.

Tsukishima ha decidido no realizarse la operación para remover las flores que crecen dentro de su cuerpo y eliminar así toda capacidad de amar, ha casi vivido en carne propia lo que significa ver qué alguien cercano a él pierda esa capacidad y es incluso peor que morir.

Ser incapaz de amar las cosas que haces, a tus amigos o familia, no tener la capacidad de enamorarte de nuevo y ver la vida como algo completamente vacío y sin gracia. En verdad, eso es peor que morir, y prefiere quedarse con la capacidad de sentir algo, aunque en algún punto las flores que invaden sus vías respiratorias le vayan a matar pronto.

Kageyama aún no está del todo seguro de si vale la pena arrancar de raíz esos sentimientos que le lastiman cada vez que respira, pero se lo piensa mucho después de escuchar a Tsukishima hablar de cómo es la vida sin la capacidad de amar y algo en cabeza le repite casi a gritos que no se haga tal daño con el único propósito de vivir.

Tal vez por eso terminaron en esa extraña relación en la que sólo comparten besos y caricias carentes de algo que empiece a marchitar las flores que crecen en su pecho. Porque solo ellos dos son capaces de entender lo mucho que duele ser rechazado por la única persona que amas de manera romántica y comprenden que el amargo sabor a flores que se queda en sus bocas es algo que con el tiempo se vuelve tolerable si recuerdas que aún estás vivo y _puedes sentir_ algo.

Aún si Kei en varias ocasiones ha terminado por vomitar pétalos y flores completas de color azul sobre Kageyama, dejando sus delgados y pálidos labios con pequeñas manchitas de sangre que Tobio limpia con extremo cuidado para después abrazar al más alto y llorar porque la tristeza de ver que ese será su futuro en unos meses le invade.

Y se odia por tener estos sentimientos por alguien que no puede corresponderle porque hace tiempo decidió perder su propia capacidad de amar, y odia a Tsukishima porque sabe lo que es sufrir por un amor no correspondido que algún día, literalmente, va a terminar por matarle.

Y que idiotas son los dos. Pero también, que horrible es tenderse la mano a pesar de que no sirve de nada en el estado en el que avanza la enfermedad.

_«Tal vez, algún día, no exista la necesidad de perder toda tu capacidad de sentir algo con tal de arrancar esos sentimientos tan dañinos que matan...»._


End file.
